


Novelty Factor

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have a secret, just we three </p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: see summary

Nell and Kensi stand side by side, each not knowing whether to be amused or horrified by the sight of Deeks and Eric onstage singing a terrifically off-tune version of "Living on a Prayer." Kensi looks like she's an inch away from using her considerable skill set to reef the two of them off the stage; Nell is wondering how best to secure video footage for future blackmail purposes. 

But that's not what makes her smile.

She smiles because she feels a familiar pair of arms slipping around her waist, an easy kiss being pressed to her cheek. Callen presses his chest against her back, rests his chin on the top of her head and she leans back against him, letting him support her weight for a moment. 

Closing her eyes only briefly, she lets herself appreciate the moment. Although they've been together for a while now, the mostly clandestine nature of their relationship has meant moments like this have been few and far between, moments where they can just relax and be themselves, show their team-mates what they have become. His arms tighten around her waist and she knows what that means, that it's his way of saying that he knows what she's doing and that, in his own way, he's doing it too. 

When she opens her eyes again, Kensi has moved away and a quick scan of the room shows that she's standing beside Sam, the two of them staring at her and Callen with identical grins on their faces. "We seem to have an audience," she says quietly, moving slightly so she can twist her head to look back at him, but not moving enough to leave his arms. 

"Novelty factor," Callen tells her, the smile on his face, the look in his eyes, making her stomach swim pleasantly. "They'll get over it."

"When they have something else to talk about." As surreptitiously as possible, Nell lays her hands over his, stilling the motion of his fingertips brushing over her stomach. It had only been a small gesture, but Nell is hyper-aware of his touch anywhere on her body, especially there, especially now, and he has the grace to look abashed. 

"Novelty factor," he repeats and she can tell that he's fighting a smile that would definitely clue everyone in to their secret. (Except Hetty, who she's pretty sure already knows, because Hetty knows everything.) "I'll get over it."

Nell just looks at him, hides her own smile of equal brightness. "No you won't."

His hand flattens on her stomach. "No I won't," he agrees but when he leans in to kiss her, he doesn't sound like he's unhappy to be wrong. 


End file.
